the_neutrinoversefandomcom-20200214-history
Universe
Summary A universe is one of an infinite number of infinitely-spaced spaces within an infinite space called the multiverse. A universe is ever-expanding (or collapsing, depending on the laws of physics) and can range from sizes smaller than planck length to taking up infinite space. The multiverse we reside in and are talking about is third-dimensional (exists on the third-dimensional plane and is underneath the fourth), and flows a linear passage throughout 'time' (the fourth dimension). The dimension above ours is the fourth dimension, and beings in that multiverse 'above' our own view our passage of time differently. Since all universes adhere to time, the universes within the multiverse have a 'death' date, but the multiverse itself lasts indefinitely. The death date of a universe is determined when it collapses in on itself - all universes follow the law of the 'Big Crunch' (all universes eventually implode on themselves and crunch back into the 'beginning state', or the Big Bang). Universes never 'truly' die, they just go through a cycle of imploding and exploding, expanding then imploding again and again indefinitely. List of Notable Universes There are over 50,000 discovered universes to the East and West of the Prime Universe, but the following universes listed fall under one of these categories: *Most useful *Most dangerous/pose a large threat *Most frequently visited *Are of future importance to the Multiverse's passage through time THE LIST OF NOTABLE UNIVERSES: -Prime Universe (universe 0, realm in the middle of all the multiverse) -Sub-prime universe 3 (Mirror universe, discovery place of the Neutrone Gem) -Universe ZZZ-99 (birthplace of James ‘Jimmy’ Isaac Neutron) -Universe GD-78 (discovery place of the Four Point Star) -Universe 666 (Universe F66, Void universe, home of the Z̵̠̪̬̩͔̚ͅa̵̝̻̹̠͈͈̐l̶̞͍̘̤̭ͨ̆̅͘g̤͖͍̩͙̘̱̙̪͌̓̅͆͂̇ͩ͐͑ǒ̝̗̙̳͉̯͇͂ͯ̀, dominion of друг) -Sub-prime universe -5 (universe where humanity never existed) -Universe S4 (Sandbox universe - experimentation of PSaLD is conducted here) -Universe N32 (Plato’s universe - where Plato figured out the formula for immortality and expanded humanity’s knowledge, advancing them 3000 years compared to the Prime Universe’s Earth) -Universe PD88 (Primary location of where PSaLD’s Neutrinium is manufactured) -Universe AAAAAAAAB6 (Birthplace of Professor Calamitous) -Sub-Prime universe 6 (Where Earth was destroyed in a Nuclear War in the year 2094) -Universe C79 (Universe where Earth was conquered by alien lifeforms in the year 64BC) -Universe A1 (The ‘Dead God’ universe - white clouds that extend forever, with no lifeforms) -Universe K-14 (The Prison Universe, where all interdimensional criminals go to serve time) -Universe A-1 (Home of the Interdimensional Policing Taskforce Headquarters) -Universe 616 (Universe F16, where all Marvel events take place in real life) -Universe H9 (taken over by Professor Calamitous, all lifeforms serve under his rule) -Universe POWSABSS85 (“Far-Reach” universe, this universe is on the edge of all discovered realms, separating the known from the unknown. Possesses a long-range interdimensional oculus which can view across a wider range of universes outside this one.) -Universe MWSC-1 (Universe where all events in the prime universe are fictional, created by a few secondary school kids with nothing better to do apart from Desert Bus VR) -Universe DBVR-9 (Universe where only Desert Bus exists, but the ride is infinite and never-ending.) -Universe BC-64 (Universe where Black supremacy exists and white people are racially discriminated. Chanuth's favourite holiday spot.) -Universe INT34 (The “INT34STELLAR” universe - possesses the largest number of stars in any universe in the multiverse) -UniMension 1 (Where 3D universe and 4D Dimension collide - exists in both dimensions at the same time, and is a focal point of chronal weakness within the multiverse) -Universe HALF-5 (Universe where a powerful entity wiped out half the live within it) -Universe VIBE48 (possesses the highest ambient universal vibration of any discovered universe in the multiverse) -Universe YYUOS-80 (the walls of this universe are slowly disintegrating, and will eventually leak out into the space between universes and disperse itself among the multiverse) -Universe DET7 (this universe is set to explode in the near future - with the ability to take out a decent portion of the universe with it) -Universe AA-6 (Any biological entity that enters this universe instantaneously ceases to funtion) -Universe LIMBO-24 (commonly described as ‘purgatory’ - lifeforms wander aimlessly forever inside it, and does not possess anything apart from grey landscapes and no sky.) -Universe AE5 (The Vaporwave universe - all matter inside is a e s t h e t i c ). -Universe LOLI5 (The anime dimension, ruled by the tyrant Shinobu). -Universe 3P1C (the despacito dimension, alternate to earth but everyone worships despacito as it is considered “epic” -Universe CCC-2 (The Crossroads - the link between any universe and The Void, like the limbo universe but monsters blocking the entrance to Grud’s realm). -Universe KUDGS98 (Tim’s place of refuge) -Realm ∞ (Residence of the almighty Serj Tankian, base of operations of Chris Pratt, Bringer of Death itself. Home of the Table.) -Universe ZUCC-34 (Residence of Zucc, King of The Lizards, or his alias Mark Zuckerberg) -Universe K-100 (‘The Hills’ - where 21 Savage has sexual intercourse with his various things). -Universe AAAB-9 (The Rice Fields, a common banishment realm for higher entities)